Mémoire Altérée
by Mayuko-chan
Summary: Un nouveau QG, un nouveau statut, un nouveau pouvoir, le monde d'Allen avait déjà bien changé, mais il ne s'attendait surement pas à avoir un nouveau passé. L'histoire se passe après les évènements du tome 17. Présence d'un OC. Yullen en shonen-ai.ABANDON
1. Prologue

Bonjour! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction! Bon, il s'agit d'une idée que je viens d'avoir, j'envoie donc le prologue pour évité d'oublier, mais la suite ne viendra que plus tard, quoique.... Enfin bon, ne vous étonnez de rien en fait... ^^'

Je ne suis pas la créatrice de DGM.

**************

_**Prologue**_

Alors que l'installation dans le nouveau Quartier Général venait tout juste d'être effectué, Allen se retrouva confronté à son maître, le Maréchal Cross Marian qui lui révéla des vérités qu'il n'avait encore jamais soupçonné. Peu de temps après, Komui et l'inspecteur Leverrier rassemblèrent tous les Exorcistes pour leurs annoncer ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre mais aussi le nouveau statut d'Allen. La surprise et la stupeur se mêlaient dans le regard de chacun, sauf dans celui de Kanda qui exprimait du mépris, mais aussi quelque chose qu'Allen n'aurait su définir. Une fois l'annonce terminé, Komui retint les Exorcistes encore quelques minutes :

« Bon, et à présent les bonnes nouvelles!!! » déclara t-il en affichant un large sourire qui, sans vraiment de raison apparente, fit frissonner une bonne partie de l'assemblée. C'était le même genre de sourire qu'il affichait lorsqu'il venait de réaliser un Komulin. « Suivez-moi tout le monde! »

Non sans appréhension, tout le monde le suivit jusqu'à une pièce que personne n'avait encore visité : le salon des réceptions, dans lequel Komui recevait les invités importants, le plus souvent venus de Central.

Tous les Exorcistes ainsi que Link y entrèrent et firent face à Komui dont le sourire triomphant faisait redouté le pire. Contre toute attente, il se tourna vers le Maréchal Sokaro et déclara : « Maréchal, nous vous avons trouvé un nouvel élève! Entre mon garçon s'il te plait! » cria t-il en direction d'une porte situé à sa gauche.

Un jeune homme d'environ 14 ans fit alors son entrée. Il avait des cheveux bruns mi-long noués en catogan mais dont une partie cachait légèrement son visage. Il se plaça à côté de Komui et regarda l'assistance, anxieux. Mais au moment où Komui allait reprendre la parole, le jeune garçon s'avança droit sur Allen et, le regardant dans les yeux, murmura : « Grand frère? »

*****************

Voilà la fin du prologue. J'espère que j'explique assez bien le contexte? J'enverrais la suite probablement dans moins d'un mois, mais rien de sûr pour l'instant. Merci à ceux qui se sont intéressés à ce petit prologue!^^


	2. Chapter 1 : Doutes

Et voici la suite (tant attendue?) de cette petite fic. Je ne pense pas qu'elle sera très longue.

Bon, trêve de blabla! Commençons :

Note : DGM ne m'appartient pas.

*****************

_**Chapitre 1 : Doutes**_

« Allen? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lavi? » répondit l'interpellé le regard un peu dans le vague.

« Tu es sur que ca va? Tu n'as rien manger depuis la déclaration de ce gamin! Tout ce que tu fais c'est resté dans ta chambre en compagnie de Deux verrues! »

Ledit « Deux verrues » s'offusqua grandement de l'autre côté de la pièce sans pour autant qu'aucun des deux garçons ne fassent attention à lui. Visiblement irrité, il se leva et quitta la pièce sans plus de cérémonie en claquant la porte en lançant un vague « Je vais me rafraîchir à la cafétéria. »

Le silence retomba alors, pesant. Allen le dos toujours tourné regardait le mur en serrant Tim contre lui tandis que Lavi ne pouvait qu'attendre une réponse à ses questions. Alors qu'il n'y croyait plus et pensait à partir, Allen lui répondit enfin : « Lavi... Est-ce que tu crois... que je deviens fou? »

xxxxxxx

« Grand frère? »

L'assistance était pétrifié. Komui ne semblait plus rien comprendre et tous les yeux étaient rivés sur Allen et ce nouveau venu dont ils ne connaissaient même pas le nom. De son côté, Allen était très gêné et ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Qui était ce gamin? Pourquoi l'appelait-il ainsi? Est-ce qu'il était possible que.... Non!!! Il ne pouvait se résoudre à y croire et pourtant... pourtant peut être avait-il une preuve là, juste sous ses yeux.

Choisissant de ne pas se perdre dans ses pensées, Allen secoua la tête et demanda avec un de ses sourires à la fois triste et chaleureux : « Qui êtes vous? »

L'adolescent un peu déconcerté remarqua le trouble dans les yeux d'Allen. Il le fixa un long moment avant de répondre : « Je m'appelle Mick, Mick Walker. »

Complètement sous le choc, Allen ne bougeait plus, il n'entendit même pas Komui fournir quelques explications aux autres Exorcistes et en demandé au petit nouveau : « pas donné », « nom de famille », « surprenant » fut à peu près tout ce qu'il parvint à comprendre. Se sentant mal, il préféra quitter les lieux et rejoindre sa chambre, suivit par Tim et sa deuxième ombre : Howard Link.

Les autres Exorcistes, trop occupés, ne remarquèrent pas son départ en dehors de Lavi, Bookman et Kanda qui ronchonnait dans son coin que tout cela l'ennuyait et lui faisait perdre un temps précieux qu'il aurait pu passer à s'entraîner. Bookman de son côté était intrigué.

« Lavi, essaie de comprendre ce qui le perturbe s'il te plait. »

« Hein?! Mais pourquoi moi? »

« Je dois rester ici pour essayer de comprendre certaines choses, mais j'ai l'impression que si on laisse le jeune Walker sans soutien, il risque bien de se passer des choses terrible ici d'ici peu. »

« Ok, il doit être allé à la cafet pour manger un peu! Je vais aller voir! »

Mais Lavi avait été très surpris de ne trouver personne à la cafétéria. Jeryy affirmait ne pas avoir vu Allen depuis la fin de la matinée.

« Étrange... Où peut-il bien être passé encore?! Link était avec lui, ils sont peut être tout simplement retournés dans leurs chambres... » pensa le rouquin en s'y dirigeant.

xxxxxxxxxx

Cela faisait maintenant presque deux heures que Lavi était là, a tenté de comprendre ce qui arrivait à son ami, mais Allen ne lui avait répondu que ça : _Est-ce que tu crois... que je deviens fou?_

De toute évidence, Bookman avait raison, cette soudaine révélation avait ébranlé celui qui jusqu'alors était le plus jeune des Exorcistes. Il ne savait plus du tout où il en était, et Lavi ne trouvait aucun mot de réconfort.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_Mana est-ce que tu m'as réellement menti? Est-ce que je n'ai vraiment plus aucune existence propre? S'il est mon frère, pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas me souvenir de lui? Maître, vous êtes cruel!Vous auriez au moins pu me le dire franchement dès le début. Pourquoi vous aussi vous m'avez menti? Pour que je pense que j'étais comme les autres? Mais c'était faux! Tout n'était que mensonge! Je n'existe pas. J'existe juste pour que mon corps LUI revienne c'est ça? Depuis le début, je n'étais destiné qu'à mourir? Pourquoi?_

xxxxxxxxxxx

Des coups retentirent à la porte, réveillant Allen : « Je m'étais endormis? » pensa t-il

Il regarda autour de lui. Lavi s'était lui aussi endormi à force d'attendre et ronflait légèrement appuyés sur le dossier de sa chaise qu'il avait mis à l'envers. Un mince filet de bave s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres et, à cette vision, Allen sourit : « Non, mon amitié avec les gens de la Congrégation était réelle! Je n'ai pas encore le droit d'abandonner! » pensa t-il avait que de nouveau coups soient donnés contre la porte, réveillant partiellement Lavi.

« Hum... Qu'est-c'que j'fais là moi?! » demanda le rouquin a demi-conscient.

Laissant son ami se réveillé, Allen se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit : « Oui? Qui est là? »

« Grand frère? » Le blandinet se figea, puis, anxieux, regarda Mick dans les yeux. Le petit brun poursuivit alors : « Je peux te parler? »

Allen regarda autour de lui, en dehors de Lavi, il n'y avait personne dans sa chambre, où était donc passé Link?! En balayant la pièce du regard, il tomba sur la fenêtre et constata que la nuit était tombé.

« Quel heure est-il?! » murmura t-il plus pour lui même que pour Mick

« Il est minuit! Désolé, je voulais venir plus tôt, mais mon maître voulait absolument voir de quoi j'étais capable ce soir. »

Il fallu un certain temps à Allen pour enregistrer l'information et se souvenir que le jeune garçon leur avait d'abord été présenté comme Exorciste. Constatant que Lavi c'était rendormi sur son dossier de chaise, Allen regarda celui qui disait être son frère, et qui avait tant perturbé ses pensées.

« D'accord, mais suis-moi, je ne veux pas réveillé Lavi. En plus, j'ai faim! Jeryy doit encore être debout, nous parlerons sur le chemin. »

Radieux, Mick le suivit sans hésiter et commença à lui raconter son histoire.

xxxxxxxxx

« Monsieur le Secrétaire, Howard Link au rapport! »

« Ah, très bien, vous voilà! Comment va monsieur Allen Walker?! »

« Depuis l'apparition de ce gamin, il semble être en dépression, c'est assez inhabituelle je dois dire, il m'a même laissé allé à la cafétéria sans lui! »

« Voilà qui pourrait nous arranger vous ne croyez pas? »

« Hein? »

« Réfléchissez Link! Le corps de Walker renferme un Noah, c'est-à-dire potentiellement de la matière noire, et une Innocence! Et tout cela ne se détruit pas! Bel exemple d'harmonie, non? »

« Je ne comprend pas très bien ce que vous voulez dire Secrétaire. »

« C'est pourtant simple » répondit Leverrier avec un large sourire « Si nous parvenons à analyser les capacités de Walker, nous pourront créer une armée d'Exorciste résistant à la matière noire des Noah mais pouvant tout de même contrôlé une Innocence! »

« Vous voulez transformer Walker en sujet d'expérience?! »

« Ce n'est pas mon idée à la base, mais je la trouve très intéressante, pas vous? Malheureusement, elle était irréalisable, car à moi qu'il ne devient officiellement un ennemi ou fou, nous ne pouvons rien faire... »

« Mais..... »

« Suffit Link, ces ordres sont indiscutables! Ils viennent de mes supérieurs. Dès que vous jugerez le moment opportun, vous transmettrez un rapport annonçant qu'il est fou et cette guerre sera gagner grâce à vous. »

« Bien, monsieur le Secrétaire »

xxxxxxxxxxxx

« Hein?! Pourquoi as-tu dis que tu t'appelais Walker alors?! »

« Eh bien... Je n'ai pas de nom... Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'être adopté comme toi. J'ai grandi à l'orphelinat et ensuite, on a découvert mon talent d'Exorciste il y a quelques mois à peine. C'est un homme roux qui est venu me voir et qui m'a tout expliqué, il m'a dit aussi que je ressemblais à son crétin de disciple, il m'a ensuite dit où me rendre et de dire aux portiers que j'étais Exorciste, et me voilà! »

« C'est... mon maître qui t'as dit de venir?! Quand? »

« Heu...une semaine je crois... pourquoi? »

« Il est en vie » murmura Allen plus pour lui même que pour Mick avec qui il discutait.

« Hein? »

« Non rien... Alors c'est mon maître qui t'as trouver! Tu as de la chance, il ne t'as pas formé lui même! » déclara Allen avant d'éclater de rire.

« A, oui, ca me fait penser, il m'as demander de te remettre ca grand frère. »

« ?? Qu'est-ce que c'est? » L'Exorciste déplia le papier que lui tentait son cadet avant de hurler « DES DETTES!!!!!! »

*************************

Voilà! Fini chapitre 1!! L'histoire avance doucement. Je rappelle que les propos de Leverrier sont les siens, donc, si vous voulez lyncher quelqu'un, ca sera lui!^^

Review svp! :D


End file.
